Without Pain
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: “Tell me is it always this easy?” was asked. “No, sometimes it’s harder.” was responded to the question. “Is the reward worth it?” again asked. “You’ll have to tell me.” YYHSM HarukaAmaraKuramaYoko.


**This one's for you Sailor Ra.**

**Summary : **Haruka/Kurama (AU) One-shot.

"Tell me is it always this easy?" was asked. "No, sometimes it's harder." was responded to the question. "Is the reward worth it?" again asked. "You'll have to tell me."

No ownership of SM or YYH.

Without Pain

Blond sandy bangs fell into navy blue eyes as they shifted their body weight. One that left them in a kneeling position behind a thorned bush, one hand resting right beside the roots. Dark pants crinkled as they moved their hands again to push their body further down against the ground, officially ruining the white blouse shirt. For a minute or so, the sex of the person remained a mystery, but when they rose, the dirt splotches identified the person as a female. The hands curled into fist as she forced herself to stand, she would do her father proud, and proved she was worth his love. At the tender age of nineteen, Haruka was pushing her body to the extreme, proving her father that just because she was female, didn't mean she couldn't do the work a son could. "Five hundred." She whispered, and let her supportive arms fall from the push-up position. Tired, she closed her eyes and let her body rest for a few minutes, however, her tired body instead forced her to sleep. Leaving her a fair picking for any traveler, if their intentions be any thing, but noble.

Red hair flashed into silver as they morphed into their true form. Golden eyes studied the surroundings with a trained and cautious eye. Silver fox-shaped ears flicked every which way catching every passing sound. Hands were clenched with the anticipation that the silver tail flicked with. "Are you sure of the power here?" was asked of the silver one who nodded, straining to feel consciously, what their subconscious screamed at them.

"I think we should spilt up." The silver fox-man stated to his companion.

"Alright Kurama, but remember Koenma wants the power alive." The companion voiced.

"Shouldn't you tell that to Hiei?" Kurama spoke and then rushed off. History had been harsh on the fox demon, but his new lease on life kept him on the narrow, and semi-straight path. It had been serval years since he had to deal with any threat to society with his companions. His musing were cut short as the plants around him informed him of a life-form a few yards away. With lazy haste he followed the path his plants told him to take. So intent was he on the plants that he nearly tripped over said life form. Looking down, he corrected himself, a beautiful female life form. Squinting he peered at the fingers of the female, simply because he still had his thieving tendencies. A sparkle around the female's neck drew his attention, and he smirked.

"Is it always this easy?" was asked. He remarked in a cocky self-assured smile.

As his fingertips extended to the hidden jewel, a hand caught his wrist. "No, sometimes it's harder." was responded to the question as navy blue eyes flashed open. Haruka had self-consciously awoken when a presence entered the territory. Looking at the leaning male she tightened her grip on his wrist. "Is the reward worth it?" again asked. Haruka had a judicial curiosity to those who broke laws, her inner senshi nature demanded it, and of course as the hime of Uranus. Kurama studied the female a little more, before smirking.

"You'll have to tell me." he answered, as he called his plant magic to notify the team of the source of the power and restrain the female. As the vines curled around Haruka's ankle, she didn't struggle which confused Kurama.

"That was stupid." She warned him, as her planetary symbol flared. Kurama cursed as his mental knowledge informed him of the information of said symbol. Her symbol flare grew extremely bright burning away the vines, and her hand grabbed her senshi pen. "Uranus, Planet Power Make-up!" She yelled out, and Haruka transformed into her alter ego, Senshi Uranus. Cherry blossoms swirled about her, momentarily blinding Kurama, as he plucked one out of the air.

"Cherry blossoms, cute." He spoke as the senshi stared him down. His power flowed over the blossoms, turning on their summoner. Uranus was cut down by the knife-edged cherry blossoms, and she kneeled down. She clenched a fist as a bloody cut forced her to spit blood from her mouth.

"World shaking." Uranus called out, the yellow planet shaped attack hurling toward the fox demon. The wind from the incoming attack pushed him back.

"Spirit Gun!" was cried out blocking the attack from the inch striking distance of Kurama. Kurama nodded to his partners, as Uranus pulled her talisman saber to do battle with the erstwhile sword wielder. She blocked the successive strikes, and pushed the shorter companion back and drew power into her talisman.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus summoned, forcing the crew back.

"Dead Scream!" Joined Uranus's attack, giving the senshi time to retreat. The wielder of the attack nodded to the Uranusian hime, who bowed in thanks before shooting off into the forest. While running Uranus reflected on the other attacker, Pluto was an ally of the Uranus planet. Each of the nine planets in the silver millennium reborn were allies of each other. However the outer planets tended to stick with each other as did the inner planets. Uranus and the other hime's thought this was ridiculous at best, but their parents refused to see reason. Her thoughts were cut off as she collided head first into a hard chest. A head with red hair flashed in her vision, as they dropped their head onto her shoulder.

"Ow." was the remark from the red-head. However the red-headed male quickly wrapped his arms around the mid-section of the senshi.

"Let me go human!" Uranus barked, but the red-head smiled sadly and morphed back into his alter form. "Demon!" She hissed out, struggling in Kurama's arms. He merely chuckled at her struggles and comment.

"Indeed, princess." He responded.

"Ba.."Her comment was hushed by his hand.

"Now, now, no such language." he chided. "Name is Kurama, Yoko." He introduced with a sultry smirk. Then he dropped his hand from her mouth. "And you are?" He prodded.

"Your worst nightmare." She hissed back. He laughed and leaned his head closer to her ear.

"I hardly believe that princess." Kurama whispered. Uranus rebuked at the statement and action, before ever so _delicately_ slamming her heel onto his instep.

Slipping out of his shocked hold, she whirled and glared at him. "Do not call me _princess_, demon." Uranus warned. Warming up another attack in her fist. Kurama shook his silver head before summoning a stronger vine, then his first and caught her warming wrist. Jerking he had her stumbling into his arms again.

"I am beginning to think you like me holding you princess." He spoke. Uranus bucked at his comment, and spit at his cheek, which he moved out of the way.

"Demon." Uranus rumbled.

"Kurama." He corrected.

"Bas..." Again her insult was cut off by his hand.

"Now, I already told you about that." Kurama muttered, and she merely glared back. "Looks like I'll have to punish you." He told her, his voice taking on a darker tint.

"I'd like to see you try, I won't bend to your will." She told him, with a steely glance.

Yoko found himself in an interested position, and he smirked down at the slightly shorter blonde. "Really?" He challenged, and his blood pumped, as her eyes turned colder.

"Honor-less Demon." She responded.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Kurama rebuked. However, he seemed to enjoy his capture, blatantly disregarding the fact his companions had yet to show. "Now, I believe I owe you a punishment." He commented.

"Do your worst." She challenged.

"Very well." He added, before he caught her lips with his. For awhile she was shocked, before her body betrayed her mental commands, giving into to him. Kurama pulled back smirking, one hand playing with her sandy bangs. "Hmm, well now, are we attracted princess." Rather if this was a question or statement of his own mind is still up for debate.

"Please, do not call me princess." Her tone had softened. "I'm not worthy of the title." She told him, mentally berating her own betrayal of herself. Yoko was intrigued with the one he claimed interest in, but he also had concern.

"What makes you speak of this?" Kurama inquired, a soothing hand slipping between her blonde strands. With that, Uranus surrendered to his will, shifting to Haruka and telling him of her father, perhaps she had fallen for the ounce of kindness she had been offered. Yoko growled protectively once he heard the full story, and he glanced caring into her eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me." He whispered kindly, dipping a small peck on her forehead. "I will free and protect you." He promised, tightening his supporting hold.

"Why?" She inquired. Yoko didn't know the answer himself, or maybe he did and wasn't ready to face it. Whatever the reason, he snuggled into her hair, with a gentle kiss.

"Why not?" He answered. Haruka sought the strength from him, that she normally upheld herself with. It was nice to feel her soul once without pain. Later she would sort out her emotions and regain her aloof countenance for now she would remain basically in the strangers comforting arms.

Alright, call this one, signed, sealed, and delivered. The one-shot that was requested a while ago by Sailor Ra on Thorned Roses. Enjoy everyone, and I'm calling it quits on this one. See ya later. Please enjoy and _review_, because I haven't been hearing from you all. Makes me wonder and worry, you know?

Anyway,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


End file.
